Arena de tiempo
by FannyK03
Summary: En el jardín de los Nara ha aparecido un niño, uno que sin duda es un Nara, poco se sabe de él y cuyo motivo de su aparición es desconocido. No es hijo de Shikaku, y ¿tampoco de Shikamaru?...
1. Intro

**Arena de tiempo**

* * *

Los personajes del universo de Naruto son autoria de Kishimoto

* * *

Este fic surge con la vaga ilusión de que Shikaku pudiera conocer a su nieto, por supuesto es una historia alterna en el mismo universo que está ambientalizada antes de la cuarta guerra donde Shikaku y Azuma aún viven. Espero sea de su agrado, por supuesto no será tan largo, les traigo la primera parte de esta historia, y será terminada en su totalidad en la próxima actualización. Saludos a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba de vuelta en casa, tan cansado que prefirió recostarse frente a su padre, en vez de jugar Shoji con él, para pasar el rato.

-Qué tal te fue, hijo- Sonrió al ver que su hijo prefirió acompañarlo en vez de ir a descansar a su habitación.

-Agotador, la Hokage nos traen a Shizune y a mi, de arriba a bajo con sus pendientes- Dijo medio adormilado.

-Ya te lo había dicho no es fácil trabajar en la torre, pero es una labor importante la que hacemos allí-

No hubo respuesta, Shikamaru estaba por quedarse dormido cuando de repente se oyó el lloriqueo de un niño, no le tomó importancia pues seguramente era debido al cansancio que su mente imaginaba cosas.

-¡Oe Shikamaru!- el ruido que produjo su padre al pararse abruptamente, lo alertó. Vió como su padre se detuvo a observar como un niño ya hacía parado al inicio del sendero que conectaba hacia el bosque de los Nara.

-¿Han escuchado Eso?- salió su madre hacía el corredor, quien por inercia siguió hacía donde estaba posada la vista de su marido. -¿Quién es ese niño, Shikaku? Y ¿Qué hace allí?-

-No lo sé mujer.-

Shikamaru se desconcertó al igual que sus padres, pues el niño ya hacía al pie del bosque, en el cual sólo los miembros del clan Nara podían transitar libremente, pero sobretodo ¿Quién era ese niño y dónde estaban sus padres?

Al cabo de un rato, los Nara se miraban confusos unos a otros, el niño degustaba en silencio una de las croquetas que había preparado Yoshino para la comida.

La mujer levantó la ceja izquierda, y con mucha molestia se dirigió al patriarca- ¿Cuándo pretendias decírmelo?-

-¿A qué te refieres, mujer? ¿De qué hablas?- No alcanzó a entender-

Shikamaru pensó en decirle lo mismo a su padre, pero al observar detenidamente al niño algo le atrajo de este, ¿Podría ser su hermano?, su mente lo descarto inmediatamente. -Tranquila mamá. Viejo, ella se refiere al niño, tal vez podría ser…- no alcanzó a terminar su oración.

-¡Por su puesto que no!-

Insegura Yoshino dijo -Tal vez en alguna borrachera, ya sabes con Inojin y Chouza…-desde un extremo del la habitación del comedor.

Shikaku se levantó para dirigirse hacia su mujer-No mujer, suelo salir a beber un poco, pero te juro que nunca te he faltó el respeto- rozó el brazo de la mujer buscando que lo observará a los ojos.

En un murmuró contestó-Oh Shika, yo sé que ya no soy joven, ya no suelo arreglarme…yo-los ojos se le humedecieron.

Él negó con la cabeza-sigues estando igual o más guapa que cuando nos casamos- su sonrisa transmitía sinceridad, ella no encontró mentiras en sus ojos.

-Shika…-Lo abrazó. Él le susurró cuando la ama a pesar de sus altibajos como pareja.

-Oh vamos no frente a mi- Dijo Shikamaru, los dos adultos rieron avergonzados- para salir de dudas, porqué no le preguntamos. Se dirigió al niño a su lado quién acababa de bajar el tazón, después de haber bebido la sopa.-¿Estuvo bueno?- El infante cuyos ojos esmeralda lo observó, no artículo palabra, sólo asintió entre un sí y una reverencia en agradecimiento. -Ya, y ¿qué edad tienes?- El moreno apoyó su rostro con ayuda de su mano, seguro poco sabría el niño y eso seria problemático.

-tresh- A Shikamaru le sorprendió recibir respuesta tan pronto.

-¿Cómo te llamas cariño?- Dijo Yoshino, mientras se acercaba junto con su esposo.

Él niño tomó con su manita un poco de la salsa restante de la croqueta, llevándosela a la boca para degustar una vez más y sin observar a los adultos contestó-Shikadai-

Por un instante todos quedaron atónitos.

-Shikaku…-un aura oscura empezó a acrecentarse alrededor de la mujer, ambos varones mayores se atemorizados.

-Oh vamos, Yoshi-pésimo error-¿no creerás qué…?-retrocedió un paso mientras Shikamaru salía con el niño en brazos.

La mujer no se iba a disculpar, la mejilla de Shikaku era llamativamente roja además de estar hinchada. Después de un rato, cuando las cosas ya se hallaban calmadas, volvieron a preguntar al niño.

-Este feo hombre ¿es tu padre?- Dijo Yoshino en un tono brusco sin idea de que podría haber atemorizado al pequeño.

Él menor abrazaba un peluche, que perteneció a Shikamaru alguna vez, sólo asomaban sus enormes ojos. -No-

Todos respiraron en alivio.

-Te lo dije, mujer-

\- Si, si…-restandole importancia, lo primordial era averiguar quiénes eran los padres de Shikadai y porqué llevaba el prefijo Shika, pues sólo el primogénito del líder del clan podría llevarlo. Pareciera que la pareja había compartido el mismo pensamiento.

Shikamaru, sintió la mirada acusadora- Ohh, a mi ni me miren que yo nada tengo que ver-

-Entonces ¿qué otra explicación podría haber?, además...- Dijo Yoshino

-Vamos hijo, somos tus padres quién más que nosotros podemos ayudarte-agregó Shikaku

Shikamaru se sintió avergonzado y de alguna forma presionado, pero era verdad que nada tenía que ver, ¿Cómo podrían creerle si todo apuntaba hacía su persona?. No podía encarar a sus padres ante la siguiente confesión- La verdad es que yo nunca…-su rostro era un tomate rojo, no pudo terminar su oración, no a la primera.

Yoshino y Shikaku lo entendieron, su hijo nunca mentía y no tendría motivos de hacerlo en ese instante, no con esa expresión de incomodidad. Lo conocían perfectamente.

.

.

.

-¡Tomate!- Señaló Shikadai mientras carcajeaba, cosa que contagió a los mayores, Shikamaru se sentía avergonzado, pero la risa del niño lo contagió después de todo, era adorable el mocoso.

Yoshino pensó que Shikadai le recordaba a Shikamaru cuando tenía dicha edad, y una ligera melancolía la acogió, esos años quedaron muy atrás...

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Primera parte

¡Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren de maravilla 😊, gracias por poner este fic en favoritos y más a quieres me regalaron un comentario. Les comento que decidí dividir en 3 partes lo que resta del fic por la parte de terminar de editarlo, y que estaré subiendo en el transcurso de la semana, pero antes me gustaría leer sus hipótesis o cometarios al respecto con el título, que dentro de poco sabrán el porque "arena de tiempo". Sin más les dejo la primera parte y nos estamos leyendo . 😁

* * *

Shikadai no era un niño hiperactivo, pero la casa de los Nara le parecía un mundo llamativo aunque estuviera adornado de muchas reliquias, llamó a alguien para que lo llevará a ver de cerca todo aquello que le interesaba.

-¡Yoshi!- llamó a la mujer, ésta sostuvo la mano que el pequeño le extendía y se dejó llevar hasta el objeto.

-Shikamaru…- Dijo el mayor de los estrategas.

-Lo sé, viejo. Debemos averiguar la procedencia del mocoso-

-Bien, pero debo agregar que me preocupa tu madre, presiento que se va a encariñar con el niño-

-¿Y tú no?- Lo dijo casi sin meditarlo. Padre e hijo se observaron un largo rato sin saber que decirse.

Los mayores decidieron al llegar la noche que el pequeño Shikadai dormiría junto a Shikamaru.

-Shikadai- El pequeño volteó a ver a Shikamaru.- Ven vamos, tenemos que tomar un baño antes de merendar- el pequeño se dejó llevar, una vez en la bañera, el estratega aprovechó para observar detenidamente los gestos y rasgos del niño para poder identificar alguna otra particularidad aparte de los ojos esmeralda. El niño chapoteo un rato.

-Maru-el mayor salió de su reflexión, se había recargado y cerrado los ojos un poco.

-Dime-Shikamaru hacía horas que entendió que el niño se refería con diminutivos a los miembros de su casa, se detuvo a observar sus gestos, sus ojos eran hinoptizantes, por un momento se acordó de la rubia de Suna.

\- Puedo preguntarte, ¿Quién es el viejo de las cicatrices?-A Shikamaru le asombró que le preguntará, pues al parecer conocía a cada miembro de su familia.

-Mi viejo- contestó, Shikadai frunció el ceño, al parecer aquella respuesta no le aclaró la duda.

-Obvio es un viejo- Vaya carácter podría tener el mocoso, pensó Shikamaru, debía aclarar las cosas.

Suspiró- mi padre-los ojos del ojiverdes se abrieron desmesuradamente además de pasarse de golpe dentro de la bañera.

-¡¿Tu papá?!-Shikamaru pensó que definitivamente era un Nara, y no por su reacción, sino por la genética, era un mini-él, sonrió.

-Sí, sabes me extraña que no lo sepas, digo conoces a Yoshino inclusivo me conoces a mi.- lo observó detenidamente, parecía que el niño había caído en cuenta de algo, ¿tal vez un error?.

Se sentó sin hacer ruido, evitando mirar al mayor.- mmm…Se parece a papá – sus ojos se humedecieron. Era su oportunidad pensó Shikamaru, pero al verlo triste, le dio un vuelco el corazón.-Pero papá no tiene esas cicatrices.- quiso preguntar más, pero les llamaron para ir a cenar.

Una vez vestidos bajaron, Shikaku notó la mezcla de alegría y melancolía en los ojos de su mujer a ver al pequeño Shikadai con un mameluco completo de Mapache, qué alguna vez uso Shikamaru pues nunca fue de su agrado esa pijama.

-Viejo-Se acercó Shikamaru a su padre-¿De dónde salió la ropa?- mientras su madre se acercaba al niño para preguntar si le gustaba su pijama y si Shikamaru lo había bañado bien.

-Tu madre nunca se deshizo de tus cosas, ha guardado tu ropa desde que eras un bebé- a Shikamaru le pareció un fastidio, pero de alguna forma miró a su madre con tristeza, era una forma de añorar los ayeres y tenía una respuesta.- No pienses demasiado en ello, hijo. Tu madre es consciente de sus actos.-

Se oyó la alarma de la arrocera, la mujer salió a prisa hacía la cocina. Shikadai la siguió, pero sin prisa, se detuvó a la altura de los dos hombres, observó detenidamente al mayor de todos, Shikaku le sostuvo la mirada hasta arquear la ceja como forma de cuestionarse el por qué era el centro de atención del pequeño y de la nada Shikadai continuó su andar hasta alcanzar a la mujer.

-Son intrigantes ¿verdad?- reaccionó ante el cuestionamiento de su primogénito pues había seguido con la mirada al niño hasta perderse de su vista.

-¿Qué dices Shikamaru?- sonrió de lado el nombrado.

-Que sus ojos son intrigantes.- Sé observaron por un instante hasta que agregó- conozco un par de ojos así, para ser exactos 2.

-¿Dos?- cuestionó el patriarca.

\- Si, verás…- Sé rascó la nuca.

-La cena ya está, dice Yoshi- Shikadai estaba en el umbral del comedor. Los mayores le vieron, sus ojos parecían enormes pensaron ambos, nada que fuera de los Nara, además de tener un toque de misterio pues poco se distinguía sus pupilas, el pequeño decidió regresar por dónde vino, se asomó un poco antes de irse definitivamente y en susurró dijo- Sé lavan esas manos sucias- ambos hombres rieron estrepitosamente, pues toda aquella escena les pareció de lo más graciosa.

Habían pasado algunos días, mientras Shikamaru y Shikaku investigaban sobre todos los miembros del clan, y en definitiva no había forma de que ningún miembro del mismo se les pasará de forma desapercibida.

-Shikaku, ¿pudieron encontrar algo sobre la procedencia de Shikadai?- preguntó Yoshino, mientras apagaba las luces de la cocina y se dirigía hacia la sala.

\- No, querida. Investigamos sobre todos los miembros del clan desde los inicios del árbol genealógico y nada, además Shikamaru no ha podido obtener más información con el niño-

-Es claro qué es un Nara, pero sus ojos... Y ¿si yo le pregunto?-

-Tal vez contigo pueda decirnos más de él- Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el encuentro con su esposa. – Y sobre sus ojos, la respuesta está en ellos…-

Mientras tanto Shikamaru estaba acostado en su cama, Shikadai dormía plácidamente a su lado, tenía rato que estaban a oscuras, meditada que su loca idea sobre los característicos ojos del niño, tomaba mucha fuerza después de que no encontraron nada sobre el pequeño en los antecedentes de los Nara, ningún rastro de perdidos o hijos bastardos. ¿Y el cabo suelto del prefijo Shika? Ese era otro punto que no tenía conexión.

-Si tan sólo pudieras decirnos más de ti, Shikadai- acaricio la melena del pequeño, admitía que era hermoso, al pasar los días le proporcionaba una felicidad inmensa que no sabía explicar del todo y que aún no hacia mención a sus padres, seguramente así se sentía tener un hermano. _En realidad ese sentimiento estaba lejano a asemejarse._ -Bueno descansamos un poco- bostezó diciéndose más para si mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru despertó escuchando risitas que Shikadai intentaba ocultar- Oe! ¿Por qué las risas tan temprano?- sin abrir los ojos, pero estaba seguro que Shikadai lo observaba, al no recibir respuesta, abrió un ojo para averiguar porque se había detenido las risas. El pequeño explotó en carcajada cuando Shikamaru lo observó, el mayor descubrió que el menor sostenía un marcador y eso no le agrado, se levantó temiendo descubrir alguna maldad del niño. Para cuando descubrió que le había rayado el rostro, Shikadai chillón saliendo de prisa hacía la puerta, Shikamaru alcanzó a bloquear la puerta, atrapando al menor en el proceso. -¡Tu! Pequeño Bribón.- la risa del niño le contagió, lo llevó hasta la cama, lo arrojó suavemente amenazando con hacerle cosquillas -¡Ruaaa!- El niño entre risas se quiso defender.

-No papá!- Rio cuando sintió las cosquillas.

Shikamaru se detuvo en seco, ¿acaso le llamó papá?

-¿Qué pasa aquí, muchachos?- Sé asomó Shikaku al abrir la puerta.

-¡Nada, Shika! Jiji- Sé sentó Shikadai, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho minuto atrás-

-¿Nada? Dai, escuchamos las risas desde la otra habitación- sonrió, -Shikamaru, ¿qué tienes qué decir al respeto?- Explotó en risas junto al niño cuando Shikamaru lo observó, Shikaku descubrió la maldad del niño. Yoshino se unió también cuando entendió el porque su esposo se había unido a las risas de la habitación contigua. Shikamaru bajo a desayunar una vez que se lavo el rostro, nadie regaño a Shikadai cuando este se disculpó prometiendo no volver a hacerlo.

Shikamaru necesitaba ir a la torre del Hokage por llamado de Lady Tsunade, durante su estancia intentó cuadrar toda la información que tenía sobre el pequeño Nara. Habían ocultado su presencia a ojos del clan pues lo más probable era que supusieron que el niño era hijo de Shikaku o de él, pues sólo los herederos del la cabeza podían llevar el prefijo Shika además su mente lo llevaba a pensar en la kunoichi de Suna, esa mañana durante su trayecto a la torre se topó con las únicas chicas que poseían ojos verdes o azules en su defecto y entendió muy pronto para su gusto que los ojos de Dai eran un secreto que Konoha no poseía, podría parecer absurdo, pero ya no tenía más ideas que explicarán la situación, el niño, y sobretodo quedaba la lejana posibilidad de que fuera un engaño, cosa que no tendría sentido algún.

Después de un par de horas de haber organizado todo para el día siguiente, regresó temprano a casa, esperaba llegar antes del anochecer. Fue tanta su sorpresa divisar a sus padres de paseo junto a Dai por la aldea, se alarmó demasiado, era una forma de exponerse, sus amigos y allegados sabrían que el infante no era alguien conocido, pero que a ojos de otros aldeanos no les extrañaría ver a una pareja algo mayor para tener un niño de tres años o en su defecto verían a un par de abuelos pasear con su nieto mientras los padres seguramente estaban en alguna misión.

-¿Qué hacen fuera de casa?- cuestionó al alcanzarlos.

Su padre enarcó una ceja mientras su madre contestaba- pues salimos a pasear ¿algún problema Shikamaru?-

-Eso es claro, pero es arriesgado salir sin saber la menor idea si Dai llegó a la casa como una forma de engañarnos-

Yoshino se indignó, Shikadai se encontraba comprando un helado muy cerca de allí. -¿Cómo has llegado a pensar eso hijo?- cuestionó Shikaku, mientras observaba a su mujer alejarse muy triste hacía donde estaba Dai.- Entiendo que te preocupes, pero es claro que no tenemos ninguna idea clara sobre Shikadai, además tu madre deseaba traer a Dai al parque-

-Lo siento, viejo, pero ya no se qué pensar-

-Pues no lo hagas, sólo disfruta. Sabes la llegada de Shikadai le ha dado alegría a la vida de tu madre..-

-¿Y a ti No? Mira que consentirlo, llevarlo a conocer el bosque y enseñarle un montón de cosas que a mi me enseñaste de chico no es…-

-¡Bueno, Bueno!- Sé rascó la nuca al ser descubierto.- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- observó de reojo a su único hijo, hacía un tiempo le descubrió ver al ojiverde con una especie de aura protectora, creía en las palabras de Shikamaru, pero al ver como interactuaba con el menor le hacía sentir viejo, como si frente a sus ojos logrará ver a su hijo criar a la siguiente generación.

-¡Maru!- Shikadai salió al encuentro del estratega, dejando a la mujer con un par de helados. La euforia con la que fue recibido Shikamaru, le hizo sentir una mezcla de alegría y vergüenza. Elevó al niño en brazos y beso el rostro del mismo. Se sintió idiota por haber pensado que Dai fuera parte de alguna absurda conspiración contra su familia de algún remoto e inconforme miembro del clan para estropearles la sucesión.

Shikamaru se disculpó con su madre, está con un gesto negó todo, no había necesidad de hablar más del asunto y el joven entendió. Shika se dijo mentalmente que Shikadai en su vida era lo mejor que le pudo pasar, algo así como un hermano, y recordó las palabras del niño en la mañana "papá".

-Ow Shikamaru no sabía que tenías un hermanito- escuchó decir una voz masculina a sus espaldas mientras llevaba a Dai en brazos, sudo frío.

-¡Kuro!- Sé agitó el niño mientras se giraba al encuentro de Kankuro, sus padres estaban a su lado y el menor exigió ser bajado. -¡Garu!- salió al encuentro de los mencionados.

-¿Cómo me acaba de llamar?- Hizo una muestra de fastidio el mediano de los Sakabu no.

Gaara, experimentó una sensación nueva al sentir como el niño Nara le abrazaba las piernas para después desbordarse con la mirada y la sonrisa del infante que sin miedo le regaló. Sonrió en respuesta.

-¿Gaara acaso estás sonriendo?- Sé alarmó Kankuro y al voltear a ver a Shikamaru dijo- ¿Qué pasa con este crío?

-Dai, no seas grosero- llamó Yoshino, acercándose a los hermanos para tomar al menor, Gaara se había puesto a la altura del mencionado, recibió otro abrazo pero ahora sobre su cuello y se dejó hacer además de contestar el abrazo.

-Querida, Él es el Kazekage Gaara y su hermano, de Suna, Sabaku No Kankuro.- Sé inclinó en una corta reverencia.

-Disculpen ustedes- Sé apresuró a decir la mujer.

\- No se preocupe Señora Nara- Dijo el Kazekage.

Shikamaru escaneó inmediatamente los chakras a su alrededor y no encontró rastro de la problemática. -Gaara, Kankuro… ¿qué los trae por aquí?- era extraño que con los nuevos cargos de los hermanos estuvieran fuera de Suna.

-Shikamaru, no seas irrespetuoso- Dijo Shikaku, acercándose a este.

\- No se preocupe ya estamos acostumbrados a su grosera forma de ser- escucharon todos.

.

.

.

(Continuará)


	3. Segunda parte

Hola de nuevo a todos, :) les traigo la segunda parte, espero les guste, el desenlace está en la tercera parte que subiré el miércoles sin falta ?. Gracias a las personitas que me han dejado un mensajito, me gusta entrar a la página y saber que hay a quienes les gustó lo que escribí. Saludos a todos y nos estamos leyendo estos días.

* * *

Shikamaru escaneó inmediatamente los chakras a su alrededor y no encontró rastro de la problemática. -Gaara, Kankuro… ¿qué los trae por aquí?- era extraño que con los nuevos cargos de los hermanos estuvieran fuera de Suna.

-Shikamaru, no seas irrespetuoso- Dijo Shikaku, acercándose a este.

\- No se preocupe ya estamos acostumbrados a su grosera forma de ser- escucharon todos.

-¿Temari-hime?- reconoció Shikaku.

Shikamaru sintió como se le aceleraba el pulso, había buscado su chakra hacía un instante y creyó no verla, no tan pronto, ¿esa mujer había ocultado a propósito su chakra?. Reconocía su sentimiento de nerviosismo, pero no estaba seguro a que se debía, pues antes ya habían trabajado juntos con más frecuencia que con otros aliados Shinobis. Chasqueo La lengua- ¿Y me lo dices tú?–

Temari no contestó, simplemente sonrió de forma landina. A nadie le pasó desapercibido el gesto, pero sólo a un Shinobi se le detuvo el corazón, mientras Temari mostraba saludos al líder del clan Nara y este le presentaba a su esposa; los hermanos menores se destensaron al ver que los adultos restaron importancia a la forma violenta que tuvo su hermana al contestar al primogénito de estos.

Gaara descubrió primero el gesto del niño -Shikamaru- llamó.

Todos por inercia voltearon a verlo, Dai contenía el llanto en un puchero incluso su labio inferior temblaba, Shikamaru se alarmó- Shikadai ¿qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?-

A Temari le conmovió tanto el gesto del niño, que casi se le rompe el corazón - ¿Qué tienes Shikadai?- confirmó con la mujer a su lado si había dicho bien el nombre. Volteó a ver al niño para regalarle su mejor sonrisa, pero sólo obtuvo el llanto del menor, cosa que la hizo sentir miserable. De los ojos del infante brotaban gruesas lágrimas, su pecho inhalaba y exhalaba de forma forzada. Kankuro recriminó a Temari el haber hecho llorar al niño, y está reconoció no saber que fue lo que hizo, Yoshino y Shikaku le hicieron saber que no tenía culpa, pero no estaban seguros, menos este último.

Yoshino, intentó quitar a Dai de los brazos de Shikamaru, pero el niño con un gesto se negó. Temari no pudo quedarse tranquila al verlo así, incluso Shikamaru le mostró con la mirada que todo estaba bien aunque siguiera llorando el niño de forma lastimera. Temari, hizo caso omiso y se aproximo a ellos para socorrer al bebé, pues para ella lo era, Dai al notar que la rubia se aproximaba le extendió los bracitos y con las manitas intentó alcanzarla, a Yoshino le sorprendió el gesto del niño.

Una vez que Temari sostuvo a Dai, Shikamaru lo soltó, todos estaban sorprendidos por la escena, pues el niño se acurruco entre el cuello y la clavícula de la mujer. Temari lo consolaba. – Lo siento- Sé dirigió a los Nara.

Los Nara pidieron a sus invitados pasar con confianza a la casa, los Sabaku pidieron disculpas por los inconvenientes ocasionados, la matriarca les afirmó que no había porque hacerlo más bien eran ellos los que debían pedirlas, pues Shikadai interrumpió los planes de los hermanos de llegar a una posada a hospedarse además de retrasados en presentar sus respetos a la Hokage. El pequeño Nara en ningún momento dejó que lo apartarán de Temari, pero tampoco quiso contestar las preguntas que le formularon una vez que se tranquilizó, Shikaku fue quien propuso dejar en paz al niño, sin dar mayor explicación hasta callar a su mujer cuando está intento cuestionar esa orden, fue allí donde incluso el Kazekage no pudo negarse a la invitación de acompañarlos.

Shikamaru se hallaba muy pensativo, queriendo entender la reacción de Dai, incluso su padre se acercó para confirmarle sus sospechas. -Tengo la sospecha de que alguna relación tiene todo lo sucedido con la aparición de Dai.- fue lo que le dijo.

-Ya lo creo también, y no me sorprende- alcanzó a contestarle, su padre le cuestionó con un gesto- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije sobre los ojos de Dai?- Shikaku recordó al instante las palabras de su hijo hacía unos días, no pudieron platicar más pues Yoshino los puso atender a los invitados.

-Oe! Me siento incómodo, no sé ustedes- Dijo el marionetista, mientras los Nara desaparecieron un instante.

\- No eres el único, pero evita comentarlo- Dijo Gaara.

Ambos observaron a su hermana sonreír a Dai pues este los observó un instante antes de volver a aferrarse a la kunoichi. Los hombres Nara entraron a la sala con algunas bandejas apoyando a la matriarca con los bocados y té, conversaron todos por un largo tiempo hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido.

-Lo siento Temari, Gaara, Kankuro. Dai se ha comportado extraño el día de hoy, hasta interferir con sus planes- Se atrevió a decir Shikamaru.

-No, Shikamaru. Discúlpame, tu y tu familia pues hice llorar a Shikadai.-

Yoshino pidió a la rubia mujer que la acompañara a la planta alta, para acostar al niño en la cama, pues seguro despertaría si se lo quitaba de lo brazos. Mientras las mujeres subían las escaleras, Shikaku habló en nombre de él y su hijo de ofrecerle pasar la noche allí, pues ya era tarde para encontrar posada, por supuesto no era tan entrada la noche. Shikamaru mencionó que era lo más adecuado y ante la negativa de los hermanos Sabaku, argumentó que su madre tampoco estaría de acuerdo con dejarlos ir, no hasta mañana, estos no ocultaron el suspiro que compartieron al verse en jaque. Para cuándo bajo Temari, los mayores se disculparon para ir a arreglar las habitaciones dónde se hospederían, la rubia no ocultó su enfado ante sus hermanos y Shikamaru, por la decisión tomada sin su consulta.

Shikadai se despertó a mitad de la noche, todo estaba a oscuras, pero reconoció a la persona de su lado, recordaba haber visto a Temari, pero ¿dónde estaba? ¿Acaso la soñó? Se levantó para averiguarlo.

-Mmm…¿Shikadai a dónde vas?-Dijo Shikamaru medio adormilado.

-Tengo shed-Se sorprendió al saberse atrapado.

No hubo respuesta rápida- en el Buró, te dejé un vaso- apenas se le entendió en el susurró.

Él niño espero a que el muchacho tuviera una respiración pausada para salir a explorar fuera del cuarto, una vez que salió de allí se sintió listo de explorar la casa, pero tal fue su decepción al notar toda la casa a oscuras; reconoció el sonido que hacía la arena al moverse, pues lo había escuchado muchas, pero muchas ocasiones y con la confianza de hallarse entre las sombras que se formaban con el reflejo de la luz de la luna por dónde está pudiera entrar, siguió aquel arrullador sonido que le hacía pensar en lo cálido de la misma arena. Encontró de donde provenía aquel sonido, pegó su oreja a la puerta que lo separaba de aquella arena para confirmar si provenía de allí dentro, así fue, esa arena seguro pertenecía a la calabaza del Kazekage. Alguna vez Gaara le enseñó su secreto para dormir, después de que retiraran al Shikaku de su interior, sufría menos insomnio y la arena de la abuela servía como una canción de cuna. Si la calabaza estaba en ese cuarto, el Kazekage lo estaba y muy seguro sus otros hermanos.

-Así que te gustaba husmear, pequeño llorón- mencionó Temari a espaldas del niño, este tapó su gritó de sorpresa y ella se percató. – ¿Dime qué te ha traído a esta hora, pequeño Dai?- buscó ver por lo menos a Shikamaru acompañarlo, pero al no divisarlo supuso que estaba dormido y que seguro no notó la salida del niño. Suspiró Temari.

-¿Tu eres Temari, cierto?- Dijo el niño.

\- Así que sabes hablar, ¡eh!. Sí soy Sabaku no Temari- Shikadai pensó que su padre tenía razón su madre era muy mordaz cuando soltera, pero sonrió al confirmar que era ella.

Temari, se colocó en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño – que hermosa sonrisa tienes- le sonrió de la misma forma que él lo hacía, Dai se ruborizo.

-Tu también- desvío la mirada, mientras ocultaba su timidez enrollando el borde de su playerita para dormir- a Temari le produjo mucha ternura la acción.

-Gracias. Ya es tarde para que andes rondando tan noche y a oscuras-

-¡No!- contestó abruptamente, sin gritar pues despertaría a los demás.

-¿No?- enarcó la ceja la mujer.

-Shhh- Dai posó uno de sus deditos en su boca, para que ella pusiera atención, no podía decirle que había salido a buscarla.- ¿Oyes eso?- pegó su oreja a la puerta de enfrente.

Temari, se acercó e hinco a la misma altura que el niño, entendió que el ruido que atraía al niño, era el de la arena de su hermano. -Es la arena de Gaara- el niño la observó, pensó en aclararle- Gaara es mi pequeño hermano y Kankuro es el mediano de los tres.-

-Entiendo, pero ¿siempre hace ese ruido?-

\- No, sólo cuando Gaara necesita dormir-

-Es cálido- Temari no entendió, el niño no se había despegado de la puerta- el sonido, me refiero al sonido, me hace pensar en arena caliente que no quema-

Temari le extraño esa idea, pues ella también lo pensó muchas veces. Se levantó mientras decía -bueno, vamos te llevaré a tu cuarto-

-Quiero verla- Sé confrontaron ambas miradas...

\- ¿Temari?-dijo Kankuro, al percibir como una ligera luz de una lámpara de Buró le molestaba los ojos.

\- Lo siento, sigue durmiendo Kankuro-

\- No vayas a despertar a Gaara- en eso el marionetista, escuchó la vocecilla que acompañaba a su hermana y cuestionaba si "esa era la calabaza" no iba a averiguar de quien era, se moría de sueño pues el viaje fue largo.

-Oye ¿qué crees que haces? No molestes- susurró Temari en forma de regaño.

-¡Kuroooo!- susurró apoyo sus manitas alrededor de su boca para conducir el sonido a través de hueco de la sábana por dónde se asomaba la nariz del marionetista.

El muchacho sabía quién era desde el principio, pues desde que Temari prendió la luz, por reflejo se cubrió hasta el rostro dejando sólo un hueco para respirar. Le dio risa, la risa del niño pues ambos se toparon "ojo a ojo", el niño se había asomado por el hueco nuevo que hizo para confirmar que era el pequeño Nara en la habitación. Se estiró, extendiéndose por todo en futon, despabilando un poco el sueño.

-Sólo venimos a ver la calabaza, niño- Dijo la kunoichi, mientras destapaba su futon, para su regreso.

-Temari ¿Qué hace este niño aquí?- Sé había reincorporación sobre sus sábanas, el niño se acercó a unos pasos de la calabaza, sabía que el pelirrojo despertaría si se aproximaba más. – Se supone que habías ido sólo al baño-

\- Si, pero antes de terminar de usarlo, percibí a cierto pequeño husmeando- Dai ignoró el comentario, pensaba como podía quedarse sin problemas, seguro Shikamaru lo buscaría, pero quería quedarse a lado de la rubia.

-¿Ibas al baño?- Dijo el pequeño ojiverdes.

-Si-

-Ve, aquí te espero- Sé sentó en la esquina del futon de la mujer, quedándose quieto.

-¡Oh no! Te paso a dejar al cuarto de Shikamaru, seguro cuando sepa que no estás se hará un disturbio y suficiente tuve con hacerte llorar hoy en la tarde- pensó en preguntarle el motivo de su llanto.

-Pero, y ¿si te gana de la pis? Shika no va a despertar tan fácil- los hermanos Sabaku se observaron de reojo.

-¿Qué quiere decir Temari? – dijo Kankuro

Suspiró reconociendo lo perezoso del shinobi- Sé refiere a que si Shikamaru no se percató hasta ahora de su ausencia es porque tiene el sueño pesado-

-¿Ah Si?-

Al final Temari, decidió regreso al sanitario mientras Kankuro cuidaba al niño, hasta que lo llevará de vuelta a su cuarto. Para cuando volvió se topó con la imagen de encontrar a los tres profundamente dormidos, Gaara acurrucado y Kankuro junto a Dai desparramados, suspiró en cansancio pues no había tardado más que 15 minutos. Decidió dejarlos mientras iría por Shikamaru para avisarle de Dai y fuera por él. Con timidez avanzó hasta la habitación que sabía era del joven Nara, tocó suavemente, nada, lo llamó varias veces, tampoco, llegó a un punto que estaba entre molestar a los padres del muchacho o atreverse a abrir la puerta de la habitación Shikamaru para despertarlo; al final se rindió, espero por mucho a que alguien necesitaba salir al sanitario o en un leve despertar detectaran que estaba en el pasillo, regreso decepcionada y con mucho sueño a su cuarto, no le quedó de otra que dejar al niño en su cuarto y ya en unas horas esperaba madrugar para explicar a los primeros en despertar, lo acontecido esa noche esperando no provocar más inconvenientes. Llegó a acomodar a Dai en su futon, no se atrevió a pasarlo al de Kankuro, seguro se pelearían el espacio o su hermano aplastaría al pequeño y con Gaara ni lo pensó.

.

.

.


End file.
